You're Alive?
by caandygirl
Summary: May, Drew, Misty, Ash, Leaf, Gary, and Paul thought their best friend was gone forever. What happens when she's back but she doesn't even remember them? Join the gang as they unlock the secrets of their friend's life. Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Oldrivalshipping
1. Who is this girl?

You're Alive?

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE

**May's POV**

It's the first day of school. Summer break is over. I look over to my best friends, Leaf and Misty. "We're trying out for cheerleading, right?" asked Leaf. "Ugh, do we have to?" Misty groaned.  
"Chillax, Misty, it'll be fun." I assured her. Leaf nodded her head in agreement. Just then, the classroom opened in stepped Ash, Drew, Paul and Gary. They were the most popular guys in school.

Drew came up to me. "So June, how's school?" I rolled my eyes. "It didn't even start yet, dipstick. And it's MAY. Get it right". Drew smirked. "Stop flirting and let's sit. We're going to be marked tardy". Paul grunted. I turned beet red and so did Drew. "Just go away." I mumbled.

They boys turned and went to the other side of the room and sat down while all the girls in the class flocked around them.

"Hey Leaf, Paul's going to be quarterback again, right?" I asked.  
"Yeah, probably." She said.  
"Well the boys get the good positions anyway." Misty added.

_RIIIIINNNNGGG_

The teacher walked in. "Good morning class, I'm Mr. Nicks, your new homeroom teacher. And I'll like to introduce a new student to the school district. She's all the way from England! Please come in Ms. Berlitz!" _Oh my god. She has the same last name as…but she's de-_

"Hi everyone" a perky voice said. A girl walked in the room. My eyes widened. Heck, everyone's eyes widened. This girl was beautiful. I instantly turned jealous. She was the prettiest girl I've ever seen. She didn't even have any make-up on. Unlike some of the whore bitches that go to my school. She was wearing short white shorts, showing off her long, toned but skinny legs, and a blue peplum shirt. She had her blue cobalt hair up in a ponytail with a white bow. And she had a black North Face backpack. _Holy shit. She looks like…Pl-_

"Since Ms. Berlitz is new, I would like for her to feel welcome." I looked up and scanned the room. Every guy was ogling her while the girls were glaring. "Well Ms. Berlitz, introduce yourself to the class, please."

"I'm Dawn Berlitz. Pleased to meet you all." She smiled and winked.  
This girl…the way she talked, smiled, and winked…she reminded me of something. Something painful.

I felt paper against my skin. It was a note from Misty.  
_  
Are you thinking what I'm thinking?_

I nodded. Looks like I'm not the only one who's getting these thoughts.

"Well Dawn, you can sit next to May." The teacher pointed me out. She gave me a small smile but wouldn't make eye contact with me. I smiled back. I kept throwing glances at her though. She looked so familiar. And with that last name…_Could it be her?...No. That's impossible. Right?_ The rest of class went by. I joined Misty and Leaf.

"Come on girls. Let's go to lunch."

**Leaf's POV**

The lunchroom grew hectic as Dawn Berlitz. Girls slapped their boyfriends from staring at her. I couldn't stop looking at her myself though. She looked WAY too familiar. She looked too much like..._her_. They even have the same last names. _Is she a sister? Maybe I'm going crazy. _

Me and the girls sat and the boys (Drew, Paul, Ash and Gary) joined us. We're all really good friends. We've known each other since kindergarten. I guess I can say that we're the most popular girls in the school which makes both our groups even more close.

"DUUUDE, did you see that hot chick at homeroom today?" Several guys said to each other as they passed us.

Gary looked at us nervously. "Uh...yeah, guys, I really hate to bring this subject up after these years, but…that new girl...has the same last name as...Pl-  
"I know. She looks like her too. They look too similar." Drew said. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"That's what I thought too….That's weird." Misty said  
"How can Dawn and Platina have the same last name and look so similar?" Ash said. Right when he said her name I could see it in his face that he instantly regretted it and he put his head down on the table and whispered a small "Sorry guys."

I teared up after I heard Platina's name. So did the other girls. The boys slumped their shoulders. Even Drew started to tear up. Platina was one of our best friends. She was amazingly gorgeous and always nice. She was the nicest and prettiest out of all us. She was like Drew's little sister. But then an accident happened. She was in Europe for vacation 3 years ago. It was seventh grade. She was hit by a truck and her body was found in the ocean. We found out a day later from Drew. Platina lost her parents when she was 2. Ever since, she lived with her family friends' house, Kenny, Barry and Lucas. They knew each other from birth. Platina and Drew were neighbors. She and Drew were best friends.. We met Platina in kindergarten along with everyone else.

_Flashback_

"_L-Leaf..?" Misty was on the phone. It was obvious she was about to cry.  
"What's wrong, Misty?" I asked her, worried. Misty NEVER cries.  
"I-it's not me. It's…Platina." I stood up. "What happened?" I almost yelled.  
"I don't know. May told me to call you. She said to come to Drew's house right now."  
"I'm coming." I hung up and grabbed my bike and sped to Drew's house. _

_I knocked on the door. Misty opened the door. We walked to the living room. Everyone was there. May, Drew, Ash, Gary and Paul. I looked up at Drew. His eyes were bloodshot red and he was shaking. I ran over to May. "What's wrong with him?" I asked.  
"He won't tell us." Paul said.  
"DREW! WHAT HAPPENED TO PLATINA? YOU SAID SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO HER. WHAT. IS. IT.?" Misty screamed. Drew looked up. He was trembling.  
"I-I found out this morning. I needed all of you to be here for me to t-tell you." He stuttered._

_Paul shook Drew's shoulders. "What is it!? Tell us what happened to Platina!"  
I looked up at Paul in surprise. He didn't call her troublesome. This must be serious. I started to freak out even more. _

_Drew took a deep breath and we all prepared ourselves for the news.  
"P-Platina…she's, she's, she's.."  
"SHE'S WHAT!?" Gary shouted  
"TELL US ALREADY!" Ash added_

_Drew stood up in anger. "SHE'S DEAD YOU IDIOTS." He ran into his room and slammed the door. We could hear sobbing._

At that moment, time stopped. We were all still. May was the first one to react.  
"No. no...No...NO...NO." May muttered "NO!" she screamed. Gary and Ash slumped to the ground. I just stood there. I was too shocked to move. "W-What..?" I managed to gasp out. Paul punched the wall. A hole appeared. His hand started to bleed. His back was against the wall and he started to slide down until he sat, crying. Misty broke down. She was slamming her fist against the ground and wailing. Gary took his anger out on everything around him. He punched the pillows, the couch, lamps and knocked over books screaming in agony. Ash closed his eyes while tears started to flood out. "This can't be happening." He muttered. We spent the rest of day crying our hearts out. 

_Drew almost took his life a day after. We found Paul punching him when we found them by the edge of the cliff near the ocean. They were both crying. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN, YOU IDIOT." Paul was yelling. We were shocked. Drew almost took his life. If Paul haven't found him, we would've lost 2 friends. _

_3 days passed since that day. None of us still recovered. We eventually had to go to school. We walked in, not caring about the whispers and stares we got from people. We passed by the sluts of our grade. Brianna, Jessie, Zoey and Annabel. Jessie glanced at me and said loudly, "I'm glad that Miss. Goody-Two shoes is gone. She was so annoying. Stealing all the guys." _

_Misty slammed her fist against Jessie's nose and started slapping her in the face. "DON'T EVER. TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT. AGAIN. OR I WILL REARRANGE YOUR STUPID WHORE FACE." And she stalked off while Jessie was cradling her bleeding face. _

_We walked off until we heard a guy talking. It was Conway, one of the biggest perverts in the school. He didn't hear us walking by. He was talking to his friends. "Ugh, if I knew that hot chick was gonna die this soon, I would've gotten into her pants sooner." Right when he said that. Drew punched him in the stomach and kept hitting him until Conway started to scream for help. Paul looked him straight in the eye and growled. "If you say anything like that ever again, we'll kill you. Literally". And with that he walked off, along with Drew. _

_After that day, after the punching and the yelling, people feared us. No one brought up Platina ever again. But she was still in everyone's memories. She was always known as the prettiest and the bubbliest and the nicest person they ever knew. _

_It was hard to tell some of her childhood friends though. Kenny. Barry. Lucas. All four of them lived together and the three boys fell in love with the girl. After they found out she had died, they couldn't handle it. They all left for England. The gang never saw them since. _

"LEAF!" Everyone shouted.  
"W-what?!" I opened my eyes.  
"Are you okay?" Misty asked, concerned.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just...thinking..." I mumbled.  
Everyone gave me a small smile. "Let's go guys. Class is about to start." Drew stood up.

We all went our separate ways, but my mind kept going to Dawn Berlitz.

**Everyone's POV**

_Who is this girl. _

A/N: What did you think? Review please OH, this might be a spoiler so if you don't like spoilers, don't read it. But, Platina is actually Platinum in the manga series. So you if you know who Platinum is…. Yeah. Bye guys!


	2. How could we forget?

You're Alive? Ch 2

**Paul's POV**

_Platina. Dawn. Platina. Dawn._

Those two names kept repeating themselves over and over again in my head. For the first time in a while, I could barely pay attention in class. I shook my head. What was wrong with me? Platina… she was gone…right?

A voice interrupted my thoughts. "MR. SHINJI."  
I looked up, scowling. "Yes?"  
Mrs. Glade, my math teacher tapped her foot impatiently. "If you were listening before, you would have known that I called on you to do the math problem on the board."  
"Yes, ma'am." I stood up went up to the board, solved it and just went back to my seat. Math was a blow off class for me. Heck, all of my classes were blow off classes.  
I glanced over at Drew. Drew wasn't paying attention either. He was zoning out.

I sighed. He was probably thinking about…Platina again. It pains me to even say her name. I guess you can say I had…a little crush on her.

Okay. Fine. I had a huge crush on her. Only girl I ever did have a crush on.  
My heart was torn after I heard _it. _

But Drew took it the hardest. She was like his little sister.

Suddenly, I turned mad. Real mad. Because of this stupid Dawn chick or whatever, all of us have to go through the pain we went through before when we lost our best friend. It took so long for us to recover from it. And I'm pretty sure none of us are still completely over it. Now, that she's here…it's triggering everything back. But even worse. It's like she's alive…when she's actually not. Memories of Platina over flooded me and it started to bring teardrops around my eyes. I shook my head.

_Don't cry. Not again. You are THE Paul Shinji. Stop being a baby._

But they still came out.  
Memories._ Her smile. Her laugh. Her voice. Everything about her. It was so…perfect._

This Dawn. _Her smile. Her laugh. Her voice. Everything about her. It was so…similar._

_Dawn._ Why did this name sound so familiar? I swear I heard it before somewhere before…My thoughts were interrupted by Drew. "Come on Paul, class is over. Football tryouts is today. And if we finish fast, maybe we'll get to see the girls try out for cheer."  
I looked at Drew. He was such a bad actor. He kept glancing around nervously. I sighed. Drew was covering up his pain with fake enthusiasm. But then again. Everyone was.

I gave him a small smile. "Alright. Let's go."

We walked down the hallway together joined by Gary and Ash. No one spoke.

"Um. G-guys?" Ash started.  
"Ash, please. PLEASE don't bring _that _topic up again." Gary pleaded, sorrow in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, guys. It's just. T-they are just…so…similar." Ash whispered softly.

Drew stopped. We looked at him. "We have to find out who that Dawn girl is." He said. "WE HAVE TO. I can't take this anymore. I've been thinking about her all day. If we don't find out soon, I'm going to go insane." Drew was raising his voice.

"DREW. ." Gary tried soothing him.  
Drew glared at all of us. "Don't you guys want to know what's up with all of this? This CAN'T be a coincidence. How is it that after 3 long years that a girl JUST like Platina comes out of ENGLAND. ENGLAND. And says she's Dawn BERLITZ. HUH? HUH?"

"Drew…she's dead…" Ash said.  
"You said it yourself." Gary added.  
"D-Drew…we went to her funeral" I said, a little worried.  
Drew sighed. "I'm sorry guys. It's just. This just…c-can't be a coincidence. It CAN'T. Dawn is hiding something. I don't know what. But I'm going to find out what that is. And…Dawn. Her name. I swear I heard it before…"

"GARY!" a voice called out.  
We all turned around. It was Leaf along with May and Misty.  
"What?" Gary said.  
Leaf crossed her arms. "You guys are 20 minutes late for tryouts. The coach is flipping out that his best players are nowhere to be seen. You guys better hurry up."  
Ash looked up at the clock. "Oh, shit. She's right. Let's go guys."  
Leaf called after them. "I'm always right!"

**Misty's POV**

Right after we found the boys, we went back to cheer tryouts. The football coach asked us about the guys and ordered us to find them so the cheer coach excused us. As we were walking down the hallway on the way back, we saw a flash of cobalt hair pass by. I looked at May and Leaf. They nodded. We went towards the direction we saw the hair going. We turned the corner and saw the blunette. She turned sideways. It was Dawn. _Hmm…I swear I heard that name before… maybe I'm just going insane…_

Right when she looked our way, all of us quickly turned the corner and hoped she didn't see us.  
"Do you think she saw us?" Leaf whispered.  
"Let's hope not." May replied.  
"Come on girls, let's go to cheer" I said.

"What took you girls so long?" the coach scolded.

"Sorry Miss. Idet. It took a while to find the boys." I said.  
"Okay then. Well ladies, it's time to start tryouts. Kristie, you're up first."  
A perky blonde started up on the field.  
The girls kept trying out until it came to Leaf's turn.

Right when she was about to start, we heard a voice. "GO LEAF!"  
We turned. It was Gary along with the rest of the boys.  
"Looks like they're done with tryouts already." I said.  
"Of course they finish before us." May rolled her eyes.  
I laughed. "Hey, do you think Leaf will be cheer captain again?" May whispered.  
"Yeah, the coach usually announces it right after tryouts who the cheer captain will be."  
Right after Leaf's tryouts, the girls cheered. She went over and high-fived the boys and we gave her big hug. "You did great!" I exclaimed. "Thanks" she smiled.

"Okay girls, next up, May. Come on sweetie."  
May looked at us nervously and walked over to the field.  
Drew smirked at her and said "Don't fall July."  
May scowled.

After her tryout it was mine. Right after I was done. The coach looked around. "Is there any other girl who didn't try out yet? Last call for tryouts. Last chance too." she added.

"WAIT." Shouted a girl. Everyone turned to the direction of the voice.  
I widened my eyes. It was Dawn. She stopped in front of the coach. "Sorry I'm late. I got lost."  
"Let me guess. New?" the coach asked? Dawn smiled sheepishly. "Yeah…"  
The coach smiled. "It's fine dear. You can start your tryout now."  
Dawn nodded.  
As she stepped on to the field. It was dead silent. Us and the boys were staring at her the whole time.

_They look the same…_

Dawn started. There was a stunned silence. We all looked at her with gaping mouths. She was so good. She was just like. _Her._

After her tryout no one clapped. No one shouted. It was silent. Dawn looked around nervously.  
"Did I do something wrong?" she said.

The coach interrupted the silence. "Dawn. I'm making you cheer captain. You may go now." Dawn shifted uncomfortably and walked off into the locker room.

Leaf looked at me with terrified eyes.  
"Leaf….are you okay?" I asked.  
The boys came over. "What's wrong Leaf?" Gary asked.  
"D-Daw-." She started.  
"Leaf, it's fine that you didn't make cheer captain." May assured.

"N-no, that's not it. Her moves…are just like…Platina's…" Leaf managed to get out.

There was a shocked silence. "What?" Drew managed to get out.  
"Those flips. Those cartwheels. EVERYTHING. They're the s-same….."  
"How do you know?" Paul demanded.  
"We did cheer in middle school together. Misty and May didn't do cheer, remember? We always practiced together. Those moves. They're the same. She is the only one that can pull those off."  
"That's it." Drew stood up. "We're finding out who that Dawn girl is. NOW."  
Paul calmed him down. "Drew, we can't stalk her or anything. Let's try being friends with her."  
Gary nodded. "That's probably the best way to get to know her better."

May stood up impatiently. "HOW CAN YOU GUYS WAIT? I WANNA GO NOW. I WANT TO KNOW RIGHT **NOW**."  
"MAY." Leaf shouted. "We're not gonna go anywhere like that."  
I nodded in agreement. I looked at everyone. "Tomorrow morning. Homeroom. Got it?"  
They nodded in agreement except for Drew and May. After a lot of arguing and persuading, they eventually agreed.

"Come on guys." Ash said. "It's getting late. My mom's going to freak."  
May nodded. "Same here."

Gary looked at Leaf. "Let's go." The two walked off.  
Ash, Paul and May took off in another direction while me and Drew walked the other way.

The walk back home was an awkward silence. Drew broke it.  
"Misty…?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you think Platina is really…dead…?"  
I stopped in my tracks. I looked at him. "Drew. We went to her funeral. The man, what was his name, oh yeah. Keith, showed us the pictures of the incident. Don't you remember?"  
Drew sighed. "Yeah, I know. It's just. I NEED to know. I mean, how is this possible? Dawn and Platina are like the same person. Just different names."

Just then. Drew froze. "OH MY GOD. .GOD."  
"What! WHAT!?" I freaked out.  
"HOLY CRAP. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENENING." Drew was spazzing.  
"DREW. CALM THE FUCK DOWN. WHAT'S WRONG!?" I shouted.

"IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW. Dawn. Platina. DAWN. PLATINA." Drew was pacing back and forth.  
"DREW. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU."  
"Misty, don't you remember? I can't believe NONE of us remembered. Platina's real name…ISN'T Platina. It was her MIDDLE name. She told us a LONG time ago. I can't believe I forgot…."  
I looked up at Drew. _How could we forget about __**this**__.  
_

_Flashback_

"_Hey Platina! Wait for us!" Me, May, Leaf and the boys ran up to her.  
She smiled. "Sorry guys. It's just that I'm so excited for 1__st__ grade to start!"  
Paul sighed. "You're always excited for everything, troublesome."  
Platina pouted. "Hey, that's not the only reason plumhead. The sky is so pretty too." She giggled.  
Drew looked up. "Yeah, it is. Dawn is always the prettiest time of the day."  
Everyone agreed.  
"That's my real name." said Platina.  
"What?" I said. All of us looked at her.  
"Oh nothing. No need to worry. Let's go inside guys. I can't wait 'til school starts!"_

My face was white as snow. "Oh my god. Her real name was…."  
Drew looked at me grimly.

"_Dawn"._

A/N: Review PLEASE! And please don't hate!


	3. It's Dawn

You're Alive- ch 3

Gary's POV

Me and Leaf were walking down the peaceful trail through the forest towards our neighborhood. I looked at Leaf. She was silent as she walked. She was beautiful. I sighed mentally. _Too bad she hates my guts._ _She just thinks I'm a player that wants to get into her pants. _

I turned my thoughts to Dawn. Inside of me, I knew that she was somehow connected to Platina. I just knew. I loved Platina. Like a little sister. _But. IF _she was alive, why would she come back if she knew that we thought she was dead….?

I shook my head. _There's no way she's still alive. _  
But then, in the back of my mind, there was an uncomfortable tugging that made me feel that it was true.

A voice interrupted my thoughts.  
"Gary?" I looked at Leaf.  
Her eyes started to water a bit. Leaf was the most emotional one out of us. I always start to choke up when I see Leaf so down.  
"Yeah..?"  
"We're home."  
I looked around. "We were in front of our house. Yup. I just said it. OUR house. It was a pretty long story.

Leaf's parents had died a long time ago, like Platina. My grandpa was best friends with her dad. So when her parents passed away, our grandpa took her in. Misty and May wanted her to stay with them, so did Platina, but she was staying with the other guys, but my grandpa felt that it was his responsibility so he wouldn't let them. So basically she lived with me.

Because of this terrible similarity, Platina and Leaf were closer.  
"Oh, okay." We went inside and we greeted by my grandpa.  
"How was school?"  
"Fine."  
My grandpa frowned at our reply. He looked at me then Leaf.  
"Okay, what happened. And don't even try getting out of this, cause I'm not letting you."  
I sighed mentally. _What the crap are we supposed to say…_

"I fell during cheerleading tryouts so I didn't get placed as captain and I snapped at Gary when he made fun of me when were coming back." Leaf said smoothly.  
I looked at her. _Damn, she's good.  
_She looked at me and smirked.  
I smiled mentally. _First time she sort of smiled after that…incident. _

My grandpa rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Go to bed, you punks."  
We went upstairs and we separated to our bedrooms.

Okay, I'll admit it. My room was a mess.  
Clothes were all over the floor and there were papers and books stacked all over my desk. The only thing you could see clearly was my bed. I sighed. I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, came out and put on sleeping shorts and a muscle shirt. Just as I was about to switch off the lights, I heard a soft knock on my door. I opened it. It was Leaf.

"Uh, hi Gary." Leaf started. "Um…I was just wondering…i-if…"  
I raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Leaf…?"  
She took a deep breath. "U-um. CanIstayinyourroomtonight.?" She squeezed her eyes shut after she said that.  
"What…?"  
Leaf glared at me. "C-can I stay in your room tonight…?"  
I gestured towards my room. "Make yourself at home." I smirked.  
Leaf gave me a small nod and she stepped in. She widened her eyes.  
"I don't think I can do that with all this junk." She said.  
"Hey, this is my way of organization." I argued.  
She rolled her eyes. "Sure…"  
I crossed my arms. "Do you want to stay here or not?"  
Leaf shrunk. "Yeah…"

I noticed her sudden mood change, and I stared at her. "Are you okay? What's up?"  
"It's just…I'm not tired…" she mumbled.  
_Platina._  
"It's okay." I said.  
She looked at me grateful eyes. "Thanks."  
It was silent for a few moments until Leaf spoke.  
"Gary, I can't believe I'm saying this, but… I don't think Platina's dead."

I looked at her. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. I cupped her face and rubbed the tears off.  
"Do you think I'm c-crazy…?" Leaf asked.  
"Never." I whispered.  
"Really…?"  
"To be honest, that's what I think too." I said.  
Leaf nodded, relieved that there was someone who agreed with her.

"But I think you might be crazy for me." I half smirked.  
"GARY OAK. THIS IS NO TIME TO BE FLIRTING." Leaf cried and she tackled me which resulted in a very awkward situation. She was straddling my chest and her nose was touching mine. Her nose grew bright red and she jumped off of me.  
I looked at her and sighed. "I know…It's just. Thinking about her just gives me a lot of stress."  
Leaf made her way over to me. "I know what you mean…"

"I'm pretty sure the other guys think that she's still alive." I said.  
Leaf's eyes widened. "Really? You think so?"  
"Yeah. But none of them will admit it."  
Leaf rolled her eyes. "Well, duh. Think about it. What would other people's reaction be when you say that you think someone who is dead is alive again. Huh?"  
"I guess you're right."  
"I'm always right."

"We'll find out everything tomorrow. Well, maybe." I said.  
Leaf gave me questioning look. "What?"  
I groaned. "We're talking to Dawn tomorrow, or we'll at least try to. Remember?"  
Leaf's face brightened "Oh, yeah!"  
I slapped my forehead.  
"I miss her." I said. I thought of Platina and her smiling face. I started to choke up.  
Leaf saw me and she hugged me. I was startled. Leaf never willingly hugged me.  
"I miss her too." She whispered.

"Hey Gary, this might sound even crazier, but I swear…I heard Dawn's name before…"  
I stared at her in shock. "Same here… I just can't put my finger on when I heard it…" I replied.  
She nodded her head in agreement.  
I just then realized the closeness between me and Leaf. Our noses were touching and I could feel her soft breath on my lips.  
I leaned in, and she didn't pull back. Just as our lips were about to touch, my phone went off.

It was Drew. I looked at the clock. It was 1:25 a.m. _What the hell does Drew want at this time?_  
I was about to ignore it, but Leaf gestured with her hand to tell me to pick it up.  
I groaned mentally and I picked up the ringing cellphone.

"What the hell do you want Drew, its freaking 1 a.m. in the morning."  
I heard Drew's response. My hand went slack. I dropped my cell-phone.  
Leaf looked at me with worry. "GARY! What's wrong?!"  
I didn't respond. _Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. _

Leaf glared at me. She picked up the phone. "Drew, what the hell did you tell him? Gary's in a complete trance. What's wrong with your voice? Are you okay? What do you mean ask him? How the crap is that supposed to be for 'the best'? DON'T HANG UP ON ME YOU ASSHO-" Leaf threw my phone on the ground. Leaf glared at me.  
"What did he tell you Gary?"  
I looked at her with painful eyes. "L-leaf. P-platina's real name is…is…is…"  
Leaf slapped me at the mention of Platina's name. "IS WHAT?" she cried

"It's Dawn."

And with that. Leaf fell to the ground. I jumped to her. I shook her. "Leaf? Leaf? Are you okay? LEAF. LEAF, CAN YOU HEAR ME? OH MY GOD, LEAF!"

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter guys….Please don't hate. I'm just really busy with midterms which gives me lack of energy.


	4. She's Alive

You're Alive- ch 4

**Ash's POV**

Me and Paul met up with May after we heard the news from Misty. We were gathered at Paul's room.  
May was mumbling to herself and Paul and I just sat there, silent. I glanced at May. She looked at me and started to cry.  
"May, stop crying. Please. It doesn't help anything." I said, trying to comfort her.  
She looked at me with big eyes.  
"But, how can you guys stay so calm? Platina never died. She's Dawn. I just know it. How can you guys just sit there and pretend nothing big is going on? Misty just told us that Platina's real name is Dawn. DAWN. And she was right in front of us the whole day and we didn't even know. I feel like a terrible friend for not even knowing it was her."

Paul looked up. "But why would _they_ tell us she died? Why? And if she really WAS alive, why would she pretend to not even know us today? She acted like she didn't even know us. We're her best friends."

May looked down. "There must be a reason."  
"Guys, we have to meet up with the rest of the gang. We need to talk about this." I said.  
Paul scowled. "How are we gonna do that? It's freaking 3 A.M in the morning. You guys are lucky that you snuck out without anyone knowing and that my brother's out of town or we would've gotten in big trouble."

"I'm pretty sure the other guys aren't sleeping either. I know Drew and Misty are together and Leaf and Gary live in the same house." May said.  
Just as she said that, my cellphone rang. It was Gary.

"Hello?"  
"Ash, I need help. Come to the emergency room quick. Tell the other guys. HURRY."  
"GARY? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" I stood up. Paul and May looked at me with worry.  
"I-It's Leaf. There's something wrong with her. I can't talk; they're taking her to the ambulance right now. HURRY UP."  
I shut my phone and grabbed my jacket.  
"Where are you going?" May cried.  
I looked at them with worry in my eyes. "It's Leaf. She's in the hospital. We have to hurry. May, call Drew and tell him to bring Misty too."

After the words, Leaf and hospital, May grabbed her coat and her cellphone and punched the buttons and called Drew. Paul grabbed his sweater and his car keys and we sprinted to his car and sped off to the hospital.

None of us spoke as Paul went over the speed limit and sped to the hospital. No one was on the road, so it was easier for us to get there faster. Once we arrived, Paul didn't even bother looking for a parking spot. He just stopped in front of the doors and we ran to the entrance to the front desk.

We looked at the nurse. I put my fist down. "Where's Leaf Green? She was just taken to the emergency room. Tell us her room number."  
The nurse looked at us and searched through papers. "Leaf Green, let's see…hmm…"  
May scowled and glared. I looked at her with worry. May was impatient when it came to urgent times.  
"LEAF GREEN **JUST** CAME INTO THE E.R. TELL US WHERE SHE IS AT RIGHT NOW."

The nurse shrunk back and pointed to a hallway. "Third room on the right."  
We sprinted towards it. Room 213. We opened it and went in. We saw Gary, his grandpa, and a doctor leaning over her looking at her with worry.

May rushed up to the bed. "Gary, what happened!?"  
He looked up with pained eyes. "She fainted after I told her about the news."

_Poor Leaf. _I thought  
Suddenly, the door flew open and in rushed Misty and Drew.  
"What happened guys?" Misty shouted. We told her the news.  
Misty started to tear up. I hated to see her cry. I went up to her and wrapped my arms around her.  
"It's okay, Mist. She'll be alright. Leaf's strong." I whispered. She nodded and composed herself.

Gary wouldn't stop looking at Leaf. "How is she, doctor?" Gary asked, without taking his eyes off Leaf.  
"She's just in shock at the moment. She'll be fine. If she wakes up, don't let her sit up. Just let her lie down for a bit."

Gary nodded. The doctor left. Gary's grandpa put his hand on Gary's shoulder. "She'll be fine. I'll give you and your friends some alone time." His grandpa left the room.

I didn't realize I still had my arms around Misty, and I let go. May and Drew were sitting next to each other on a bench with Drew giving encouraging words to May who was on the verge of tears. Paul was in the corner next to Leaf's bed along with Gary.

Leaf's eyes started to flutter. Gary went towards her, worried.  
"Where am I?" Leaf muttered.  
"You're in the hospital, Leaf." Paul said softly.  
Leaf looked around and looked at herself. "Oh…"  
"LEAF!" May and Misty cried. They rushed up to their friend and hugged her.  
"Ah, guys. Still a bit dizzy." Leaf said.  
"Oops, sorry Leafy." Misty said.  
"We're just so happy you're okay." May added.

I smiled at Leaf. "We were really worried." I smirked at Gary.  
"Especially that guy" I added, gesturing to Gary.  
Gary turned beet red. "ASH! I-I was just being a good friend."  
Leaf turned towards Gary and grinned. "Aww, Oak worried about me? How sweet."

"Hey! Like I said…Um…just being a good friend. That's all!"  
Paul rolled his eyes and Drew just chuckled.

Leaf laughed and then looked at all of us with a more serious face. "Okay, now for the more serious stuff… Platina never died. I just know it. We're finding out who Dawn Berlitz actually is."  
May nodded. "There's no other explanation. Dawn is Platina. I just don't know how this is happening though."  
"Let's go talk to her to find out more about her." Misty added.  
We all nodded in agreement. "We have to start today!" May said.  
We looked at the clock. It was already 5 a.m.  
"Do you think you can go to school, Leaf?" I asked.  
She nodded.  
"Well, we have to get ready. School starts in an hour." Drew said.  
"OH SHIT." Misty cried.  
Everyone started to laugh.  
"Come on guys, let's go." Gary said. Gary's grandpa checked Leaf out of the hotel and we all drove to school after a big breakfast at a nearby restaurant.

When we arrived at school, there was whispers among the kids.  
"Hey, apparently there's new kids again." One girl said.  
"Yeah, and I heard they were guys." Another one said.  
"And that they were HAWT." Another girl added, squealing.

I looked at the rest of the gang, and they looked back with confused expressions.  
New kids again? That's weird. It's rare for kids to be showing up out of the blue, especially in the middle of a semester.

We went into our homeroom and looked around for Dawn, but we didn't see her. I sighed and went to my seat while the others followed my actions. Just as we sat down, Dawn came in. I have to admit, she was very pretty. She was wearing this purple shirt with the loose parts tied in a knot and some white capris and flip-flops. She had her hair down naturally with a white headband. She sat down in her seat while the guys in our class swooned over her. I then looked at Misty. She was wearing a yellow crop top and high waited shorts. I grinned mentally. She was beautiful. I snapped out of my Misty trance and blinked.

I looked at the gang and they all nodded, we were all about to go to Dawn's seat, and then

RIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG

_Stupid, fucking bell. _

Everyone scowled and went back to their seats, before the teacher caught them.  
"Good morning, class. And you may have heard this, but there are new students with us and they just happened to be in our homeroom! Isn't that great! Many new students! Come on in boys."

3 boys stepped in. They looked up. The girls started to squeal. I stared at them in shock.

_Oh my gosh, it's…  
_

**Drew's POV**

Barry, Lucas and Kenny?  
I stared at them. They were very tall, and the girls were swooning over them. Hmph, they can never beat my looks. But what the heck were they doing here? Something struck my mind.

_OF COURSE_

These three left and went to England after they heard of Platina's death. This shows that Dawn being Platina is almost definite. I mean, why do these people suddenly all show up? This HAS to be the reason. I peeked over at Paul who was staring at the trio with mixed emotions.

I always knew Paul had feelings for Platina and once he found out that these 3 liked her, he had this hatred towards them.

I looked at the three boys again. They were staring at Dawn, grinning. Dawn was grinning back. I suddenly grew mad. We should have been those three. We should be the ones that were friends with her. By the smiles, I could tell that they were really close. That should've been us…

"Well boys, you can sit where ever you want." Mr. Nicks said. The boys smirked and slid into the seats by Dawn. Barry sat to the left of her and Kenny and Lucas sat to the right of her. They were talking and Dawn laughed. _Platina is definitely Dawn. She never died…_

_I'm going to find out. _

The rest of the class went by, but I only paid attention to the four. After class ended, me and May met up with the rest of the gang.

"Let's go to Dawn now." Leaf said.  
We all agreed. We walked to the cafeteria and saw the four sitting with their food, laughing.  
"Come on, let's go." May said.  
I was taken aback. Usually May and Ash were stubborn about getting their food, but today, both of them didn't even look at the lunch line.

We all walked up to their table. They looked up at us with confused expressions. I guess we were a bit intimidating. Seven people just walking up them; I guess that might be a little creepy.

Suddenly, I could see Kenny, Barry and Lucas's expressions changed. They looked at us with shocked expressions and realization crossed their faces. Did they just recognize us? But what about Dawn?

It was silent for a few awkward moments until Ash broke the silence.  
"Um. Hi. I'm Ash and these are my friends. We were just wondering if we could talk?" he said, looking at Dawn.

"Oh!..Sur-"Dawn started  
Barry grabbed her arm. "Hey Dawn, let's get another piece of bread. I'm starved." And with that he dragged her away, despite her protests.

We looked at them in surprise. "What the hell?" I said.  
"What was THAT about?" Paul growled.  
"We just want to talk to her." Gary added.

Lucas and Kenny stood up and walked up to us and glared.  
"Don't talk to her." Kenny said.  
"Don't even go near her." Lucas added.  
Misty glared at the duo. "Why not? You're not the boss of us."  
Kenny looked at her straight in the eye. "Don't even think about it. If you say one word to her, we'll hurt you."

Leaf scoffed. "As if you can beat us up. If you can't see, you're outnumbered. And don't underestimate us girls."

Lucas smirked. "I know you guys are good fighters, scratch that, amazing fighters. But we can still beat you up. We know who you guys are. You guys will hurt Dawn. So don't try anything."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Paul growled.  
"Yeah, why would we hurt Dawn?" I added.

Kenny rolled his eyes. "We know that you guys know that Dawn is Platina."  
I clenched my jaw after he said that. Everyone tensed.  
"So it's true. Dawn IS Platina." Gary whispered.  
"Shit, you guys didn't know?" Lucas scowled.  
We all nodded. "We had a basic idea." May muttered, still shocked.  
"Well, now since you do know, you pose an even bigger threat". Kenny glared. "Especially you three." He looked at me, Paul and Leaf.

"I don't get it. Why don't you want us to talk to Dawn? You guys KNOW that we were best friends with her." I said.  
"We would NEVER hurt her." Leaf said, with little droplets of tears started to form.  
Kenny and Lucas saw Leaf's hurt expression and their faces grew softer.  
"It's not only Dawn. It's you guys too." Kenny said.  
"You guys will all be in danger." He added.  
"What, why?" Misty glared.  
"Becau-"  
"That's enough Kenny. We're giving them too much information." Lucas said.  
"Just give up on Dawn. If you really do care for her, just give up. You can never get her back." He added, whispering. "Or else we'll be enemies. And we don't want to hurt you."

Gary held up his fist. "Why would Dawn be in danger if we talked to her? Why would WE be in danger? You're not answering any of these questions. And how is she still alive? You guys obviously know. Tell us what happened. If you don't tell us, we'll just want to know more."

I nodded viciously. "You can't just leave us hanging like that. Let us talk to her!"  
Leaf stood by me "You have to tell us what happened to Platina. We thought she was dead. DEAD. Now we find out she's alive and you're telling us not talk to her? What kind of people do you think we are? WE'RE HER BEST FRIENDS YOU ASSHOLES."

Leaf's voice grew louder and she started to cry. "YOU CAN'T TAKE HER AWAY AGAIN!" she screamed.  
"LEAF!" I grabbed her shoulders. She started to calm down.  
We were starting to attract attention.  
Kenny and Lucas noticed this, and started to leave.

"We're so sorry. But stay away. For your own good." And with that, they left.

Leaf broke down, crying. Gary kneeled beside her, hugging her.  
Ash tried to go after them, but me and Paul held him back. We didn't need people to start spreading rumors and we didn't want to get in trouble.  
Everyone in the cafeteria started to stare. Paul, Ash and I all glared at them and they backed off.

May and Misty were angry. And when I mean angry, I mean like, they looked like they were about to murder someone.  
"They can't just tell us to stay away from Dawn!"Misty snarled  
"What the hell is going on?"May whispered

"Platina...is...alive…" I heard Paul and Ash mutter.

The conversation with Kenny and Lucas kept replaying itself in my head. _Dawn is Platina. How? What the heck happened…Platina never died. _

_She's…alive. _


	5. Some Truth

You're alive-ch 5

**Kenny's POV**

_Phew. _Good thing Barry took Dawn away just in time… Or else it would've been messy..

Me and Lucas found Dawn and Barry in school garden, laughing. Seeing them together, made my jealousy grow. It wasn't fair. I was the first one to like her and now everyone likes her. Copycats.

We ran up to them.  
"Hey guys"  
Dawn looked up at us. "Oh, hi guys!" she smiled. Then her eyes started to narrow.  
"Why'd you guys drag me out? Those guys wanted to talk to me."  
"Uh….They told you to back off." Lucas quickly said.  
"What, why?" Dawn frowned.  
"Isn't it obvious, DEEDEE? They think we're competition for popularity. They told us to back off." I said.  
"Why does everyone always say that." Dawn pouted.  
"They're jealous cause you're so pretty" Barry grinned.  
Dawn rolled her eyes and elbowed Barry. "That is so not true."  
"Stop denying it." Lucas taunted.  
"Whatever, why does boss send us here anyways? There's nothing special here." Dawn said.

Barry and Lucas looked at me nervously. I nodded slowly.  
"Dawn…boss never sent us here." I slowly said.  
She stood up. "Then why the crap are we here?"  
I sighed. "DeeDee, it's time we tell you the truth." I glanced at Barry, gesturing him to continue.

"Truth is…we ran away." Barry said.  
"WHAT?" Dawn cried.  
"Dawn, listen to me. Those people. They can't be trusted anymore." Lucas said, his face turning serious.  
"What do you MEAN we can't trust them? They saved my LIFE!" Dawn said.  
"Not for your benefit. For THEIRS. Once we found out, we decided to get out of there." I said.

Dawn shook her head. "No. You guys took me out cause of YOUR benefit. Boss always ordered you guys around. Is THAT why you decided to run away?"  
Barry grabbed her shoulders. "Dawn, look. We loved that place as much as you do. But once we found out what they were up to, we HAD to leave. YOU would have been in danger. You don't know what they're planning."  
Dawn struggled out of Barry's grip. "How would you guys know that?"

Barry looked guilty. "We kinda came across these files while cleaning the main room."  
Dawn sat down. "I still don't believe you guys."  
I crouched down. I looked into her eyes. "Dawn, who do you believe? The three guys you've known your whole life, or a stupid company?"

She sighed. "Okay, I believe you. But why would I be in danger?"  
"Dawn, I'm pretty sure you know. It's already happened before." Lucas softly said.  
"To control me." She replied, glumly.  
"Come on Dawn, this is the third company that's done this. You should know by now that we can't trust anyone but us."  
"Rocket, Magma/Aqua, and now Galactic." She sighed.  
She suddenly stood up. "UGH. I HATE THIS STUPID POWER. WHY CAN'T I BE NORMAL."  
"Dawn, it's a gift. You can't get rid of a gift." I said.  
"Yeah, cause this is totally a gift." She replied. And with that, she flew up in the air, sitting on…an air chair?...

Lucas smirked. Him, me and Barry flew up beside her.  
"Come on DEEDEE, don't you think this is cool?" I teased.  
"Not as cool as this!" she exclaimed. Then she phased right through Barry and Lucas, but when she came to me, she bumped into my chest. She blushed, then cursed.  
"Ugh, it's not fair. You cheat all the time Kenny! How come you're invincible!" she pouted.  
"Haha, I'm only invincible when I want to be. And it's because I'm so much better than you guys." I boasted.

"Right." Lucas rolled his eyes and blasted me with a blue ray from his hand.  
It didn't affect me. "Pathetic" I smirked.  
I went after Barry. He rolled his eyes and held up his hands. Time slowed down. I cursed. This was the only power of Barry's that could break my invincible barrier.  
He ran towards me, time not affecting him and flicked my forehead. "So much for invincible, Kenward."

He snapped his fingers and time was normal again. I grinned. "Time to take you down, slowpoke"  
I shot a red beam towards him. He raised his hand and blocked it.  
Lucas raised his arms and a blue sphere formed in his hands. He shot it towards me. I hit it aside and smirked.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. He put his hand on his forehead and looked at me.  
_Hi kenward.  
_I swore. He's using his stupid telekinesis powers. Lucas's only power that breaks my invincibility, like Barry's. Just as my invincibility was gone, Dawn hopped towards me and went right through me.

Lucas's telepathy stopped and I looked at Dawn. She stuck her tongue out at me.  
I rolled my eyes and landed on the ground.  
"Come on guys, before someone sees us." I called out.  
They came down.

Yep. We have powers. Pretty cool, right?  
According to all the companies we've been to, we're the only four who have these powers, and we have the most. It's pretty hard keeping track of all these different powers. It's kind of confusing remembering who has which power.

I'm invincible against anything except for Barry's time and Lucas's telepathy. I can shoot laser beams all over my body, duplicate myself, and I can heal automatically.

Lucas controls gravity, teleportation, has telepathy/mind control, erases memories, he's insanely smart, basically a genius, dimension stuff, blah blah, all that spacey stuff and mental stuff.

Barry has super speed, obviously, and controls time, all these vision, shooting stuff out of his eyes stuff(heat vision, ice beam, etc..), and he can change forms, which really creeps us out. He's also insanely strong, which sucks when we arm-wrestle.

Now with Dawn. She can phase, make force fields, she controls all the elements (air, water, fire, earth, lightning, ice, ground and light/darkness) her specialty is air, and she's super flexible and insanely good at combat.

All of us can project energy sources(laser beams, energy balls etc..you get the point) and fly. It's pretty cool except when companies go after us.

Companies like Rocket, Magma/Aqua, and Galactic are after our powers so they can turn us into weapons. We've met other people like us in those facilities, and we were always put in battle rooms. We never lost against anyone. We met some pretty nice people like us, but most of them were complete assholes, jealous of our abilities.

The companies especially wanted Dawn. I don't know why though. It's weird because Barry, Lucas and I have more powers than her and more powerful. That's why we left 3 companies. Lucas hacked into all their files to see if their care for us was legit and came across plans to use Dawn for something big. In all three companies, we found the same information. We don't know what the BIG thing is though.

That's why we came here. To stay away from these facilities. But it was mistake. We didn't know that THEY were gonna be here. Her old friends. They were a threat to all of us. Especially Drew, Leaf, and Paul.

I looked at Dawn and her smiling face. _No. I can't lose her. Not again. _

Dawn's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Come on guys, let's get to class."  
She linked arms with Barry and Lucas and stuck her tongue out at me. "Hurry up Kenward!"

I blinked. "SHUT UP DEEDEE."


	6. A Secret Revealed

You're alive-ch 6

**Lucas's POV**

Class whizzed by fast. I'm pretty sure Barry made it faster. We were walking down the hallway, about to leave the school when Dawn gasped. We looked at her.

"What's wrong, Dawn?" I said.  
"There's cheerleading practice and I totally forgot about it. AND I'M CAPTAIN." Dawn said frantically.

"Chillax, Dawn. Come on guys, let's go." Barry said. And with that, he grabbed us and ran towards the field.

When we arrived, our hair was messy and disheveled. Except for Barry's. I narrowed my eyes.  
"We could've just teleported, IDIOT!" I yelled.  
Barry smirked. "I know. But this way was so much more fun."  
"Why I outta-"

"GUYS. CALM DOWN. I need to get to the locker room. Can you wait for me here?" she asked.  
"Sure thing, DeeDee." Kenny said.  
She jogged towards the girls locker room. Then something caught my eye. Leaf, Misty and May were walking towards the locker room!

"Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" I said. "We need to get her out of there!"  
"Yeah." Barry said. "Wait here. I'm going in."  
Kenny scoffed. "Good luck with that, pervert."  
Barry rolled his eyes. And with that he changed form. He now officially looked like a girl.  
Kenny and I doubled up laughing. "Oh god, we need a picture of this."  
"Shut up." Barry crossed his arms. "Any of you idiots have any other ideas of how to get her out of there?"

We stopped laughing. "Good point." I grumbled.  
"Hurry up and go in already." Kenny said.  
Barry grinned and sped to the locker room and came out with a barely dressed Dawn and his form back to himself again.

He stopped in front of us and set her down. Her face was strawberry red and she was getting her arms and trying to cover herself up. "BARRY. WHAT THE HELL?"

Barry realized what state Dawn was in and he turned red, along with me and Kenny.

Dawn was only wearing a bra and short spandex. Her curves were exposed and we heard wolf-whistles from the football field. We looked at the football field and the guys were trying to climb over the fence to get closer.

I saw Drew, Paul, Gary and Ash and they were all gaping at the sight.  
"LUCAS. Get her out of here!" Kenny shouted at me.  
"Right." I nodded, grabbed her hand and teleported.

We teleported to one of the bathrooms in the school. The boys' bathroom. She put her hands on her hips.  
"WHAT THE CRAP WAS THAT?"  
"Sorry… Barry didn't want to wait for you" I said, not telling her about Leaf, May and Misty. I tried to avoid eye contact. I was looking at the ceiling.  
"What are you looking at? What's wrong with you?" Dawn questioned.  
I blushed. "U-uh..Dawn…um.." I pointed towards her body.  
She looked down. She shrieked and tried to cover herself up.  
She sighed. "Take me back to the locker room."  
I nodded. I took her hand and teleported to the girls locker room. _Phew. No girls in sight. _  
"Don't take too long, Dawn." I winked and teleported back to the guys.  
When I went back, the football players were still in a daze.

"Where did she go?" "What the heck" "NOOO" "Did you see that?"  
I suddenly raised my hand and swiped my hand against the air, erasing their memory.

The football players looked even more confused. "What the hell are we doing on the fence." "Get off of me you idiot."

"Good job Lucas." Kenny said.  
I nodded.  
"Where's Dawn?" Barry asked.  
I smacked his head. "She's in the locker room, idiot. You should've at least CHECKED if she was fully dressed or not."  
He blushed. "Sorry."  
After about a minute, Dawn came jogging out. We gaped. She was still wearing her short spandex and was wearing a skin-tight tank top.  
I cleared my throat. "Soo…umm…just do your practice and we'll be waiting for you."  
She nodded. "You know guys, you three should try out for football. They're having makeup tryouts today for absent kids. Apparently the captain isn't decided yet. If you try out you can see me more often too and the girls here won't think you guys are perverts when you wait for me."

Kenny considered this. He smirked. "I'm gonna be captain."  
Barry shook his head. "Dude. I'm like 10 million times stronger and faster than you. I can beat all of these guys with my pinky."  
I rolled my eyes. "I can just control the coach's mind to make me captain."

They looked at me with disbelieving eyes. "THAT'S NOT FAIR" Barry pouted.  
Dawn giggled. "Why don't you guys fight over it at tryouts?"

The three of us looked at each other and nodded. We walked towards the football field where makeup tryouts were taking place.

"Whoever gets captain gets to ask Dawn out on a date." Kenny said.  
"That captain is gonna be me." Barry puffed his chest out.  
I smirked. "Let's show these guys how to really play football."

We changed quickly in the locker room and when we arrived on the field all the guys were staring at us. Paul, Gary, Ash and Drew were glaring at us.  
The coach looked up. "Are you boys trying out?"

I nodded.  
"Great. You can start first, gesturing to Barry."

Our tryouts started. One by one we went and one by one the football players started to gawk. Barry amazed everyone with his amazing speed (not overly fast) and his strength. Kenny was invincible so none of the tackles hurt him and his endurance to all the tackles was nonhuman to the other players. I discreetly lifted up the players against me and made them trip or fall and not letting them tackle or catch up to me.

After mine ended the players and the coach stared in awe. Even Drew, Gary, Ash and Paul were impressed. The players started to clap and holler like crazy. The cheerleaders looked over to our side. I saw Dawn. She was waving and cheering.

"You three are officially the captains of the football team. ALL THREE OF YOU!" The coach exclaimed.  
We fist bumped each other. Paul glared at us even more. I'm guessing we stole his position.

"Okay, boys, hit the showers. Official practice begins tomorrow."  
We went into the boys locker room and quickly took a shower and put on our regular clothes.

While we were changing, Paul, Gary, Ash and Drew confronted us.  
"Our conversation isn't over." Drew said.  
We ignored him. Gary grabbed Kenny's shoulder. "We're talking to you."  
Kenny flicked Gary's hand off his shoulder. "Well, we have nothing to say" Kenny retorted back.  
Drew got up in Barry's face. "Why won't you let us talk to Dawn?"  
Barry pushed him off. Because of his super strength, his push was forceful and Drew slammed into the lockers.  
The boys helped Drew up. "What the fuck is your problem?" Ash glared.  
"It's not my fault that your friend got all up in my face." Barry said.

Paul stood up and came to me. "Just let us talk to her for a minute. A MINUTE."  
Kenny sighed. "What did we tell you guys? Dawn will be in danger."  
"And we want to know why. Why would she be in danger if she just TALKED to us?" Drew said.  
We turned our backs and left the locker room.

We saw Dawn waiting for us.  
She smiled. "I saw you guys tryout." She giggled. "It was pretty impressive."  
Barry smirked and slung his arm over her shoulder. "Does that mean we get to go out on a date?"  
She rolled her eyes playfully and pushed him off. "As if."  
"What about me?" I asked playfully.  
"No way. DeeDee, you're going with me, right?" Kenny intercepted.  
"Guyss" Dawn smacked her forehead.  
Then she smirked. "How about all three of us go out?"  
"Where?" I asked.  
She smiled mischievously. _Uh oh. This can't be good. _

"Let's go clubbing."

**Barry's POV**

"Let's go clubbing."  
We grinned.  
"Dawny, we're underage." Lucas teased her.  
"They have this club for underage teens. I overheard this girl talk about it. I heard it's not some lame club though. We should check it out." Dawn said.  
I nodded. "Okay then. Let's go."  
"But we have to finish our homework first." Dawn said.  
We groaned. "Dawn. Stop being a party pooper." I said.  
"And besides, I can just do it all." Lucas said, rolling his eyes. "Did you guys forget that I'm a super-genius?"

"Super genius my ass." Kenny retorted.  
"Why you-" Lucas started.  
"Hi guys!" Dawn smiled.  
We turned to see who she was talking to. My eyes narrowed. It was Drew, Paul, Gary, Ash, Misty, May, and Leaf.  
She went up to them, we followed, close on her heels.  
"Sorry about earlier during lunch. It's cause of these idiots." She elbowed me.  
The one with brown pigtails, May, smiled at her. "It's totally fine! So…um..could we talk to you?"  
"Sure! What do you need?"

I guess Lucas used telepathy or something cause Dawn glared at him. "No Lucas. Just wait."  
Kenny started to look really nervous. So did I. We didn't have any excuses to just whiz off again and if they saw Lucas teleport…well that wouldn't end well.

"Well..could we talk alone…?" Misty said.  
"Oh, It's fine. You can trust these guys." she said gesturing towards us.  
"Yeah. Just say it to our faces." Kenny said.  
"KENNY! Stop being rude." Dawn slapped him.  
"Ow, DeeDee, that hurts." Kenny feigned pain.  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "Oh Shut up."

Leaf walked up to Dawn carefully. I braced myself just in case she was gonna do something.  
"Dawn…do you remember us…?"  
"What?" Dawn tilted her head.  
"Please try to remember us. We're your friends." Misty said carefully.  
"N-No…" Dawn said, confused.  
"Dawn, please!" Drew pleaded.  
Dawn started to back away. "I-I don't know you guys…I just met you…"

"Stop scaring her." Kenny snapped.  
Paul growled back.  
"Do you not remember us?" Misty reached to touch her arm.  
Me, Kenny and Lucas reached out in alarm but it was too late.  
At Misty's touch, Dawn's face started to distort.  
"DAWN!" I shouted.

Dawn was holding her head in pain. She started to groan. Misty's eyes widened with the rest of them.  
Drew leaned to her. "Dawn, are you okay?"  
"Stay away from her." I growled.  
"She's my friend!" Drew protested.  
"No she isn't! She's in pain cause of YOUR friend. This is why we told you to stay away." Lucas said.  
"Hey. Misty didn't do anything. You saw. All she did was touch her." Gary intercepted.  
Their arguing was cut off by Dawn's scream. She was on the ground holding her head. Drew's group looked at her with worry.

Kenny, me and Lucas bent down. "Dawn, Dawn. Hang on. We'll get you out of here."  
Dawn looked up at us with pained eyes. "Guys…what's happening to me?"  
She stood up with the help of Lucas and Kenny. She looked weakly at the group. "Who…Who are you?" And with that, she fainted.

"DAWN!" The group went forward to reach her but Kenny stopped them. "Don't even go near her. You hear? Look what you did? We warned you. But you didn't listen. Do you like seeing her in pain? Just leave us alone."

I got Dawn from Lucas's grip and I carried her bridal style. Her face was peaceful and beautiful but you could see still the pain from before.

All I could focus on was Dawn's face while Lucas and Kenny were arguing with the group. Finally, Lucas and Kenny joined me and we slowly walked back home without even giving the group a second glance. But I could hear the sniffling of a girl. Probably Leaf…she was so emotional at lunch, as I was told by Kenny.

Guilt overwhelmed me as I heard it. I sighed mentally. They just wanted to reunite with their friend, I get it… But the cost of it would be high and we could not bear it if we lost Dawn. I guess I should tell the whole story…

Me, Lucas and Kenny are guardians. Yep. I said it. The guardian trio. According to the files Lucas found, there are three groups the companies want. The duo, the guardians, and the element holders. We found out that Dawn is in the duo. But we couldn't find her counterpart. And we don't know who the element holders are.

When Dawn was hit by the truck, Team Rocket had found her. They figured out who she was and that she was part of the duo and they took her in their facility where they erased her memories of her most recent thoughts. According to the files, her most recent memories at that time included her friends, Drew, Paul, Ash, Gary, May, Leaf and Misty.

When we arrived in England, we tracked her down to the facility. She still remembered us and we grew even closer. When the company found out we were the guardians, they took us in too. We were put through hard core training where we found out our powers. We found out that they wanted to use us for something big. It was the same with all the other facilities.

According to the files, we found out that they wanted hold of Drew, Paul, Ash, Gary, May, Leaf and Misty as well. They went through her memories and found out special attributes about them. They were especially tracking Drew. The files didn't say everything so we couldn't figure out all the details. All we figured out was that they wanted to hurt Dawn and get a hold of the group as well as us.

When her memories were taken, a little portion still stayed there that they couldn't get out. It was the sense of touch that she remembered about the group.

If she touched them, the memories would try to come back, but since they were permanently erased, it would cause her immense pain, especially because the memories that they erased were the biggest memories she had. That's why when Misty touched her it triggered the remembrance of Misty's touch. But the memory didn't have another memory to link to, which confused the brain and hurt Dawn.

All the other facilities we went to had the same information. Apparently the information from Rocket leaked out into the other companies. Probably spies or something. That's why we went to one of the most safe towns in Unova. But we didn't expect to see them.

Right before we came to Unova, we found out that if she made contact with any of her old memories, it could be tracked and the companies who had her memories, could track us down and hunt us. That's why we were so jumpy about seeing them.

If she made contact with them, the facilities would find us and get us while also finding the other group. They would hurt Dawn, and Me, Kenny and Lucas will never let that happen.

I'm pretty sure there's more to it, but this is the most we know at the moment.

We arrived home. We had bought a small house but with an amazing view and a bunch of land where we could train. We went to the living room and set her down. Right when I set her down, her eyes fluttered.

"DAWN!" we cried.  
She rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up. "Are we home?"  
"Yeah…are you okay?" I asked  
"Yep…" Then she looked at me with frightened eyes, "But how did I get that headache…" Dawn said, confused.  
"It was them." Kenny said, with a trace of anger in his voice. "We told them to back off but they wouldn't listen. And now you're hurt." Kenny put his hands on Dawn's shoulders.  
"Promise us not to talk to them. Please?"  
"But…I want to know how they did this to me." Dawn said.  
"Dawn, you have to trust us. They're going to hurt you." Kenny said.  
"Why?"  
"Because…um…"  
"They were sent by Galactic to get you." I quickly said.  
Dawn's eyes widened. "Are you serious!? How do you know?"  
Lucas nodded. _Nice save._ He told me with his telepathy.  
"Gee, I don't know Dawn. It's not like one of us has telekinesis and can read minds or anything."  
Dawn groaned. "Why can't they just leave us alone…Can we just beat them up or something?"  
"Dawn, we can't do that. Galactic would send their whole army." I said.  
"That's why we told them to back off before. Stay away from them, okay Dawn? I think that's the best way ." Kenny said.  
She nodded.  
"promise?"  
"Promise."

I nodded. It wasn't a complete reassurance, but it would work for the time being. We needed to get her thoughts on something else.

"Hey, are you still up for clubbing? We could go to get rid of all of this stress." Lucas asked, reading my mind.  
Dawn grinned. "I'm all for it."

"Great. Let's get ready." I said.  
Right when I said that Dawn whizzed past me and ran to her room.  
It made me happy that she was already back to her bubbly self again.

I looked at Lucas and Kenny.  
"We have to make sure they stay away from her. This CANNOT happen again." I said, fiercely.  
They nodded in agreement.

"HEY, YOU DUMBOS. GET DRESSED ALREADY. DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" Dawn yelled from her room.  
We chuckled at her enthusiasm and got changed.

After 10 minutes me and the guys were done. I wore a green button up shirt and jeans. Kenny had on a gray un buttoned dress shirt and jeans and Lucas had a blue polo and black jeans.  
"DAWN, HURRY UP! IT'S ALREADY 9!"  
"COMING!"

When she stepped out, our jaws dropped. She was wearing a black strapless dress with gold specks in it. She had her hair down naturally with waves. She wore light makeup and black pumps. It hugged her curves and I couldn't help but look at her overflowing chest. She walked towards us.  
"So what do you think?" She did a twirl for us. Our faces grew red.  
The dress scooped down in the back which showed off her shoulders and back. And oh my arceus. Her ass. I'm just not gonna go there. You're her best friend. Don't think of her like that!

_Yeah. A best friend that you LOVE. And who's smoking hot._

UGH. I hate my thoughts.  
Dawn's voice snapped us out of our trance.  
"Um…guys?"  
"OH, right! Let's go!" I said eagerly.  
"You guys are weird." Dawn mumbled.  
She went in the car and just as I was about to sit in the front seat, Lucas stopped me.  
"Hold on there Speedy, You are NOT driving the car."  
"Why not? We're late." I argued.  
"Which gives me the more reason to NOT let you drive" Lucas used his gravity lifting power to lift me out of the seat and drag me to the back.  
"Humph." I pouted.

"Come ONN guys, let's go already!" Dawn whined.  
Lucas teleported us to the club.  
"This is why I should drive." Lucas smirked, looking at me.  
I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the car.  
We stepped into club. Just as we stepped in, everyone in the club looked at us. Guys ogled Dawn and we glared at them. Girls were checking us out too. We scanned the room and something in the back caught my eye.

_Shit. _I looked at Kenny and Lucas who saw what I saw too. I glanced at Dawn. She was too oblivious as she was admiring the nice lights.

It was them. I know what you're thinking. But it's not Drew and the gang. It's much worse.

It's _him. _The one who tried rape Dawn and possess her. The one who attacked us last time with dark magic, almost killing Dawn. The one who wants to kill us. Why does he have to be here?

_Keith._


End file.
